custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Robuke
Robuke is an Agori of the Water Tribe and a member of the Society of Guardians. Biography During the Core War on Spherus Magna, Robuke was recruited by the Water Tribe as a trainer, and worked in one of the Water Tribe's training camps. Later, Robuke was stranded on Bara Magna when Spherus Magna broke up in an event referred to as the Shattering. After the Glatorian social system was established, Robuke settled in the village of Tajun, and became an Agori trainer who worked with Glatorian fighters in order to sharpen their skills for combat in the arena. Recently, Robuke and his friend Nepzek were sent out into the wastelands to search for a missing Glatorian named Akzuke. Before they could find him, however, the pair were attacked by the Bone Hunter known as Zaz, who nearly managed to kill them before he and his Rock Steed Kelore were brought down by the combined efforts of Glatorian Vernax and Magmus. After introductions were made, the group was approached by a mysterious person. Society of Guardians They group was later taken to the fortress of Toa Akatark where they met several beings from the Matoran Universe, and offered spots among the ranks of the Society of Guardians. He accepted and was later seen talking with Kevtho. He later witnessed Ignika Nui transform Magmus and Vernax's weapons before shockingly being informed of Tajun's recent destruction at the hands of the Skrall and Bone Hunters. Later, Robuke and the others made their way to the fortress' main chamber alongside several other Society members. There, Krataka revealed that in order to aid the Robuke and his friends in their investigations on Bara Magna, Hydros had assigned several Society members from the Matoran Universe to come along with them. However, halfway through Krataka's speech, a portal opened up in the chamber. Atukam then arrived in the chamber, and explained that someone had triggered the fortress' Olmak Generator from outside the Black Void, adding to the confusion. Shortly after, a being exited the portal, who was identified as the late Makuta Zomahk. Fortunately, Krataka revealed that this version of Zomahk was from an alternative reality where the Makuta were servants of light. Zomahk then revealed his companion, Toa Leksha, much to the surprise of Krataka and Atukam. Whilst Zomahk and Raniza were sent to give Leksha a tour of the fortress, Krataka attempted to resume his speech, though was interrupted again by the sounds of battle. After Hydros departed to investigate, the fortress' Olmak Generator was damaged, resulting in another portal opening. Toa Pyra then teleported into the chamber, who began to panic, believing that the assembled heroes meant her harm. Ignoring the group's attempts to calm her down, Pyra jumped into the portal and escaped. Whilst Krataka began assembling a team to recover Pyra, he ordered the Bara Magna team to prepare for their mission. He was later teleported to Bara Magna, where they arrived in the Sanctuary in the midst of a raid led by a group of rogue Skrall, Bone Hunters, and Agori outcasts known as the Gatherers. Upon seeing the situation, Robuke and his allies joined the fight. As the battle progressed, Robuke engaged the Agori bandit Sceptiez in combat, preventing him from getting to Nepzek. Eventually, Jarzek ordered a retreat, forcing Sceptiez to break off his fight. However, before they got too far, the arrival of several other members of the Society saw the defeat and capture of their foes. The mutant warrior Inzek and her companions Rojek and Drukzen then arrived with Jarzek, who they had captured during his escape. Following this, Ignika Nui revealed the nature of the Society of Guardians to the others, despite being met with doubts by some. As Ignika Nui discussed the mysterious abductions with Inzek, Jarzek, who had recovered by that time, attempted to kill Inzek. However, before he could do so, a Glatorian named Drezdak stunned him by freezing him in ice before releasing the rogue Skrall from his power. Drezdak then revealed to Robuke and his friends that he was, in fact, a member of the Society. He later observed Lotawn and Flardrek spar in a practice battle until Ignika Nui returned to the Sanctuary and introduced the group to a new ally named Henarck. Abilities & Traits While a little obsessed with his work, Robuke is known to be a reliable sort who usually knows what to do when things go wrong. His job as a trainer has also allowed him to become a skilled warrior. Like all Society members, he can also shield his mind from mental attacks and telepathy. Tools Robuke carries a Dagger Sword and a shield as his primary tools. Appearances *''The Hydros Chronicles'' (First Appearance) *''Society of Guardians'' Category:Agori Category:Toa Hydros Category:Society of Guardians